My sequal to nevermore
by Asanzy13
Summary: I know theres a second book comming out, but i really wanted to do this. Varen has a sister with a dark past, but when she is the only thing that can save him and ISobel will she risk everything for the brother she never had n o flames! please read
1. Chapter 1

No such Thing as Happy Endings?

Chapter 1

The crisp cool autumn air blew softly through my long, wavy black hair. I kept a hold tight of my cloak to make sure my hood would stay in place. I made my way through the forest as snowing ash floated and fell to the cold hard ground. From a distance I could hear quaint footsteps and soft but hearable whispers. I never turned around I looked forward and started running, but I wasn't fast enough. A dark shadow grabbed my leg and I fell to the cold ground. I checked out my surroundings to see if there were any more of them…none accept the one. I repositioned my leg and loosened free of the shadows grasp. I jumped up and ducked down as a blast of dark energy made its way toward my head. I grabbed my medallion from my neck and opened it as the figure made a running leap at me. As I opened it a bright white shining light lit up the sky as the dark figure was sucked into the medallion. The light faded back into darkness as I took a long breath of relief.

"You haven't changed Zarrina have you?" a calm cool voice came from behind me.

"No and neither have you Reynolds. What purpose do you come here to find me?" I said turning around to see a tall man in a black coat and hat with a scarf wrapped around his mouth.

"I have a job for you to do and it could possibly change everything you know." He said

"To whom does this involve?" I said questioning my options.

"This is involving your own flesh and blood and his well-being." He said in a calm voice

"Reynolds I know the story I know what happened and I am upset still of what had happened, but I cannot help him." I said clenching my fist

"Do you not wish for him and her to be happy, do you not wish to save him the only brother you ever had" he said

"OF COURSE I WANT TO SAVE HIM, BUT HE WAS NEVER THERE TO SAVE ME! SO MANY NIGHTS I CRIED WANTING TO BE IN HIS ARMS AND TELL HIM HE WAS THE BEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD AND THAT I WAS SORRY, HE MAY BE MY BROTHER BUT HE HATES ME AND HE WAS NEVER THERE FOR ME!" I said falling to my knees starting to cry.

Reynolds came and kneeled to my side. "Zarrina you were only a couple of months old when your father abandoned you. Your brother does not blame you for your mother's death like your father. He actually misses you very much even if he doesn't remember you that well and if you remember I brought you here when you were young. You see he never got the chance to be your brother. If you do this you can save your brother and be with him forever. He and she can be rid of this nightmare and everyone can be happy again, but you have to help. They are both counting on you." He said patting his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright what do I have to do…What do I have to do to save Varen!" I said clenching my fist harder.

"Go to her world and find her. Tell her you know how to find and bring Varen back. Tell her you are his sister and that there is hope, but that you two must work together if you want any hope to bring him back. Now open a portal to her world and I will take care of the rest. If you need me just say the word Aguarine." He leaned in and gave me a hug.

I gave him a reassuring nod and opened a portal. I gave Reynolds one last glance and entered the portal to the world of my past where I must find her. The one my brother longs for…Isobel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year has passed since I lost him. In that year I became a senior, got straight A's, became the head flyer of the cheerleading squad, have great new friends. Yet I still cry every night knowing I can't go back and save him. I think over and over in my head all the time the words I promise! I pray every night that one day I'll find a way to get back to the realm of reality and dreams. Ever since I got back there has been no sign of Reynolds or the Nocs just a bunch of nightmares and bad memory's.

October, 29

I got up that morning and took a hot shower. The water against my skin felt so relaxing. I decided to wear my favorite pair of blue skinny jeans and my indigo long sleeve shoulder cut t-shirt with my gold belt wrapped tightly around my waist. I let my long blonde hair flow down my back in lovely wavy locks. I grabbed my sweater, gym bag and purse and headed out the door. I was especially in a good mood that morning and I could not explain why. I just felt that today something good will comes my way and that I would somehow be relived of the grief I've been feeling lately. I got into my new sadan I had gotten last spring for my birthday and drove to school. When I got to school I parked my car and went to my locker to put my stuff away when I saw a happy faced grinned Gwen waiting for me.

"Hey Gwen." I said with a smile opening my locker.

"Hey Iz wow I haven't seen you this happy in weeks! What's the occasion?" Gwen asked smiling

"I don't know to tell you the truth Gwen I just do…crazy right?" I said pulling my books out and shutting my locker and redoing my combination.

"You crazy I wouldn't say that Isobel." Said a voice from behind me I nearly jumped out of my skin. But when I turned around and saw it was only Mike I punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't do that to me Mike!" I said kind of laughing but still shocked.

"Ouch! Man you pack quiet a punch and come on Isobel where's you Halloween spirit?" He said rubbing his arm. I know he meant well and he was just trying to joke around but still. I also totally forgot Halloween was in 2 days. I remember the memory of last Halloween not the best one, but it was interesting.

"I'm sorry Mike I'm just a little on edge is your shoulder ok?" I said

"Yah its fine the reason I came here is because we got a new student starting today and you will never believe what I found out about her" he said sounding excited

"Well tell us already the suspense is killing me!" I and Gwen said at the same time sounding dramatic.

"Ha-ha very funny you two, but I'm being serious this new girls name is Zarrina Jane Nethers!" he said waving his hands up and down.

Me and Gwen's smiling faces dropped and we looked at Mike with stares saying "Are you being serious or are you joking because if you are I'm going to kill you!" he was defiantly being serious.

"Well where is she? When did she get here? Does she know about Varen?" I asked my mind filled with questions.

"Hold on, Hold on! She won't be here till 3rd period. She just got here last night and I really don't know if she knows and- Riiiiinnnngggg!" the bell rang and all three of us ran to our first period classes.

3rd period came by really fast and I was eager and curious to see what she looked like. I entered my English class and took a seat at my normal table by myself. That's when she walked in. I didn't need to ask I defiantly knew that was her. She walked in the class in what seemed like slow motion. Her hair was long wavy and black with blue streaks. She had beautiful pale skin and she had a very nice figure. She was wearing grey skinny jeans and a black pair of all-star convers, she wore a white sleeve shoulder cut long sleeve t-shirt that hugged her waist. She also was wearing the most beautiful medallion I had ever seen. It was cut in the shape of a moon and a star and on the moon and star were jade diamonds! But the one thing that proved she was Varen's sister was her wonderful gleaming jade green eyes. She looked like an Angle. She gave a pass to the teacher and came and took a seat right next to me!

At first I didn't know what to do. I thought it would be easier to talk to her, but just like when I first met Varen we sat in silence. To my surprise unlike Varen she was the first to speak.

"What chapter?" she said in the most sweet but sad voice I ever heard. I hesitated to her question, not because I didn't know it because I can't believe she actually spoke.

"Uh...umm…chapter 7 I believe." I said. She gently with her long elegant hands flipped through the pages and came to chapter 7, but her expression changed to fear when she saw the name of it as did I. The chapter read The Works of Edgar Allen Poe. I wanted to ask her so many questions, but it was going to have to wait because class had started. She grabbed out of her bag and pulled out her black composition book and began to write in it. I was kind of amused of how alike Varen and his sister were accept instead of a Violet pen she used a beautiful Indigo one. Her handwriting was just as graceful as Varen's. I started thinking of when Varen wrote his number on my hand. When I looked down on my book I saw a note folded on top of it. I quietly grabbed it and unfolded it from under the table it read.

I would like to talk to you in private about something I think you may want to hear. After class meet me in the court yard by the giant tree. I want these nightmares to end. See you there

Sincerely,

Z.

I didn't know how to react. I didn't understand what she meant, but I was going to find out. At that moment the bell rang for lunch and when I turned to ask Zarrina what she meant she was gone. I swear if I didn't know any better I would think her and Varen were twins. I went and put my stuff in my locker and told Gwen I wouldn't be there for lunch. I grabbed my packed lunch and headed to the courtyard. As I arrived I saw Zarrina sitting there under the tree. She was looking straight ahead unaware of my presence. It was as if she was staring at something that wasn't even there. I came and sat next to her under the tree. Her eyes and expression looked very sad I was a bit curious why she invited me here, but I decided I would wait for her to talk. Finally she decided to talk.

"I guess you found out who I am huh?" she said still staring straight ahead.

"Yes I did, but I never knew he had a sister." I said

"Yah neither did him…. I think I should probably explain why. My father was always an angered man, but my mom never cared. When she had Varen he didn't really change, but he was a bit nicer if you can believe it. My mom didn't really think ahead in life. She lived it with each passing day. She loved Varen and he loved her very much, but I think she thought he was lonely. He wasn't really good at making friends if you know what I mean. So she decided to have another child…me. I was born a year after he was.

I was born on October, 31, 1994. My mother died giving birth to me. My father was so angry with me and I was only 2 months old. So one day he wrapped me in a blanket, put me in a box and left me on the side off the road. I remember being so cold. Varen just sat and watched. He didn't even help because he was mad because mom died giving birth to me. That night a man found me and took me to a place not known to all. It was Reynolds who found me. He raised me as his own. He is the only family I had ever known, but I'm not normal though I may look it. See I'm what they call a star catcher. I have this power to heal and help people and I have a 6th sense. I was raised in the dimension of reality and dreams which I think you are familiar with. I have learned to defend and hunt down the creatures of darkness. When I found out what happened to you and Varen I was so mad and upset. You don't know how many times I wanted to go back and see him and tell him I was sorry. That's why I'm here Isobel to fix the damage that has been created." She said finally turning her head.

I felt so bad for her. Her mother died her father dumped her and she thinks Varen hates her. Not to mention he was taken away before she could talk to him. I will help her in any way I can and not mention kick Varen's ass for not telling me!

"I will help you Zarrina in whatever way I can. Tell me what we have to do because I have no idea to tell you the truth." I said giving her an assuring smile. She gave me a bright happy smile in return.

"I wouldn't think you would know what to do since I didn't tell you yet. Ok well first off tell me are you willing to do whatever it takes to get him back?" she said with a determined voice.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted someone to ask me that. I would give my life to get him back." I said clenching my fist.

"Good and don't call me Zarrina call my Zar I know weird name, but I like it. You have a power that she is scared of and I have a power as well. If we combine are powers and use them against her we can win and get Varen back, but first you need to find your power and- I stopped her.

"Excuse me for a second… Who the HELL IS SHE ALL I HERE IS SHE THIS SHE THAT WHATS THE DEAL!" I said quiet annoyed.

"I can only tell you that once you find your powers, but I can tell you she is the reason for this nightmare and she is the one who took and has my brother." She said

"But- I couldn't finish because she cut me off.

"No buts, now after school come to my house for a sleepover and we can begin training." She said writing what I believe was her address on a piece of paper and handing it to me.

"Wait what training…I don't understand." I said while she got her stuff and got up. She looked at me and laughed as she walked away.

She shouted to me "IT WILL MAKE SENSE LATER AND IT WAS NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!"

I set my back to the tree and smiled. I was finally glad that I didn't feel useless or that I couldn't do anything. I said in my head "I have not forgotten my promise Varen wait for me please wait for me." I played over in my mind what she told me. Then my eye brows made my face look questionable.

"Training?" I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the past year I've lived in total darkness. I wish I could take it all back; my life and my decisions in it. Why was I so careless and why did I hurt those who actually cared about me. Now I am stuck in a place between what is real and what is not. She put me here and has kept me prisoner. I would give anything to see her smiling face and feel the touch of her lips against mine. I sat there in my prison and rapped the pink cloth around my hand like I always did remembering the promise she made. I was interrupted by an evil shadow coming through my window.

"Oh you rat why you didn't tell me I have no idea and with such great power to you must be proud!" Pinfeathers said smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked pissed and curious. Why did he have to fuck with me when he knows I just get more and more pissed! But because I wanted to know what he was talking about I said nothing and waited.

"Wait you don't know?" he said surprised and I mean surprised. He sat there and stared me down until I would answer.

"I don't have a dam clue what the hell you are talking about!" I said really getting annoyed.

"Then this should be interesting well because I'm your friend (Him being sarcastic) I will tell you. A little birdie told me that there was a strange girl with a great power roaming the realm and so I sent a dominion to go and see if the stories were true. Man she took him out in 30 seconds he didn't even see it coming. So I did a little research on her and found out who she is. She is not evil I'm sorry to say she really could have been useful to her plans (Varen clenches his fist at the sound of her) but oh well. Yah so where was I… oh yes what I found out about her…. You actually know her." He said smiling. I was confused why anyone I know would be here. Wait oh no it can't be not Isobel!

"Of course that's who you would think of, but sorry to burst you bubble it's not man I can't believe she's even going to try and help you; you don't even care. Then I guess you won't mind if I take her. Pinfeathers and Zarrina has a nice ring to it yes?" he said.

I turned cold and was utterly shocked to the name that just escaped his lips. It couldn't be true he had to be lying she couldn't be here that was impossible.

"You're lying! Zarrina is dead!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Ha if I were her I would rather be so, but the truth is I'm not lying. I do feel bad for her though; Losing her mother at birth, being blamed for her death, her father putting her in a box and dumping her while her brother sat and did nothing to help her, being taken to this hell hole and living her whole life wishing she could apologize and hope her brother would forgive her. Man what a hell of a roller coaster ride huh and not to mention the fact being born with a very special power everyone is after and now she went back and is going to try to fulfill the prophecy. Why would you care though all you care about is Isobel! She's going to try and maybe get killed saving you and when were you there for her? When have you ever cared about her? She is a stubborn one isn't she too bad she's going to die, but maybe I could show her how a girl should act before she dies just so she knows ha-ha." He said laughing

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN LAY ONE FINGER ON HER I WILL KILL YOU!" I said jumping up trying to loosen my chains so I could beat his ass.

He laughed and left me in my prison alone. I fell to my knees and put my hands on my face. If it is true; if she is still alive I have to find her and straighten this out before it's too late. I would never forgive myself if she or Isobel got hurt because of me. Zarrina's life has been nothing, but hell and how could she think I blamed her for anything. I have to get out to her and find her. No matter what it takes!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I finished 9th period and rushed out of the class room. I needed to get home and get ready for Isobel to come over, but when I wasn't paying any attention I bumped into something and everything fell to the floor. I usually would have been mad, but I actually thought it was funny because I had never rushed to go and meet a friend before and I was never this clumsy. The halls were clearing and I bent down to get my books. I thought maybe it was just someone was rushing like I was and I bumped into them and they went off, but when I heard someone bend down and start grabbing my books I was a bit curious to know who it was. When I finished picking up my half of the books I finally looked up and locked my lavender eyes with a pair of Baby blue ones.

He was about a 4 feet taller than me ("6, 4") and he had a great figure and I could tell through his shirt he had a rocking set of abs. He had shaggy auburn hair and slightly tanned skin. He wore a pair of black DCs a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie that hugged tightly around his lovely abed chest.

"Ummm…uh… I am so sorry I was in a rush to get home and it's my first day…thanks for helping me." I said taking my books he was holding out for me.

"Oh so you're the new girl. Its ok I just came here last year so I totally understand. I'm sorry about your books I really wasn't paying any attention either." He said locking eyes with me.

"Well as I said I'm kind of in a hurry. Thanks for helping me and I'll see yah around school…uh…" I said remembering I didn't know his name.

"My name is Seth… Seth Richmond." He said with a smile.

"Well see you later Seth Richmond." I said smiling turning around and slowly walking away.

I took 5 steps and turned around "My name is Zarrina by the way." I said spinning and walking away.

"I'll defiantly see you around Zarrina!" he said turning around and walking the opposite direction. I could feel my checks getting red and a small happy smile curl upon my face. "Seth" I whispered to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I quickly got to my car and I couldn't stop smiling. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It was like I was dreaming. I had never seen a girl so out of this world before. I am usually cool about girls, but when I saw her I became all mushy man I felt like a girl. Her name is pretty too; Zarrina unusual yes, but so dam beautiful and those lavender eyes! Wow!

The entire drive home to my house all I could think about was her I had no idea what was happening to me no matter what I tried all I could think of was her bright and shinning smile. Her teeth twinkled like tiny diamonds. I pulled into my drive way and slowly made my way up the porch stairs. I opened the door and took my shoes off.

"Kimmy I'm home!" I shouted into the house.

"Seath Anthony Richmond you better have a good reason for being late! I work hard every day to help out around here, but I'm only 12 years old for Pete sake!" my little sister yelled from what I believed to be the kitchen. I chuckled and walked into the kitchen and quickly ducked at a flying orange coming toward my head. I turned to see my sister Kimmy and her appearance spelled out one thing…PISSED OFF!

"I'm so sorry Kimmy forgive me please!" I said pouting my lips and giving her puppy dog eyes. She huffing a big breath returning to the stove. I laughed quietly under my breath and took a seat at the already set table.

"Why were you late anyway?" Kimmy said not taking her eyes off the stove.

"I guess you can say something unexpected came up." I said smiling

"Like what?" she asked

"Hey don't worry about it Kim you wouldn't understand anyway ha-ha. What's for dinner?" I said

"Chicken casserole and the reason you were late wasn't because of a girl was it?" she said. I was shocked for being 12 years old Kimmy had a good way of knowing the reason things happened when they did.

"I…uh… I give up how did you know?" I said raising my hands in surrender

"Easy because you're giving that lovey dovey dazed look that the boys at school give to girls and because your usually never late for dinner unless you call me and tell me you are." She said bring to plates filled with chicken casserole and a side of green beans.

She sat the plates down and went back and got to glasses of water. She took the seat across from me and we began to eat.

"Am I that obvious?" I said putting a green bean in my mouth.

I looked up and saw Kimmy smirking. "No, but if I were you I would learn to calm down when your around her otherwise your doomed. So who is she?" Kimmy said still smiling.

"She's new and her name is Zarrina. She has shinning Lavender eyes and the whitest brightest smile you would have ever seen. Also…uh… well that's all I know so far about her." I said laughing

Kimmy sat there and started laughing at me "Well I can't wait to see how this goes ha-ha!" she said.

"Ah bite me Kimmy!" I said laughing, but slightly annoyed. I was going to show her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After running into Seath I got into my car and headed to my new apartment. Thanks to a little help from Reynolds my new apartment was furnished and painted. "Don't ask how or why" Reynolds would always tell me that when he'd do something like this. I quickly straightened up and light some candles. I turned on the T.V and waited. I hoped that tonight would be the start of a new life for me and everyone else who has had to sacrifice or suffer.

I was really nervous I mean body shaking nervous. I pulled up in front of the address Zarrina had given me and stayed there. "Should I go in?" I kept asking myself. Yes if I want a new life and if I want to keep my promise and get Varen back then yes. I took my bag and slowly made my way to Zarr's apartment. When I came to her door (5B) I stood there for what seemed like hours when I finally knocked on the door. I waited not long before Zar came to the door. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a blue tank top on. She had on a pair of glasses and her hair was perfectly put into a messy ponytail. She and I ironically wear kind of wearing the same outfit because I was wearing a pair of gold sweatpants and a navy blue tank top on under my sweater which she took for me when I entered.

"Hi Isobel how are you?" Zar said in the sweetest trusting voice

"I'm great and thanks for letting me spend the night." I said

"No problem here let me take your bags and put them in the guest room…and if you don't want to sleep there you can take the couch I don't really care whatever makes you more comfortable." She said disappearing into the hall and coming back out "Umm well I guess where ever we fall asleep." I said in a funny voice. Zarrina just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" I heard a noise from the outside of her balcony

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I had a dog…umm are you allergic Isobel?" she asked me

"Oh no I love dogs!" I said curiously wanting to see what kind she had. Zar nodded her head and opened the door. The last thing I saw was a little ball of fur running toward me and then jump on me. Then I fell onto the couch backwards. The little dog started to lick me all over.

"Ha-ha…stop…stop... th...that...ha-ha…tickles!" I said

"Stella… Stella stop that I know you like her, but she needs to breathe." Zarrina said picking up the dog.

I got up from the couch to see Zar on the chair holding a small puppy.

"Aww she's so cute is she a puppy what kind of breed is she?" I asked

"Yah she is. She's a golden retriever a-ding-dong!" she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh that must be the food I hope you like Chinese Isobel." She said grabbing her wallet and going to the door. I stood there and laughed at the memory of when I and Varen went to his house and he said the same thing to me. I helped clear the coffee table and spread the food out. We mostly talked the whole time and then something very funny happened.

"Yeah so after 9th period I was you know rushing and such and then…uh… I quickly went to me car and came home…so how about we watch a movie?" she said wanting to quickly change the subject. I just smirked.

"Yeah sure, after you tell me what happened after 9th period?" I said Zarr's face turned red.

"Nothing happened honest…" she said

"Right sure Zar so was he cute?" I asked. Zar nearly choked on her drink.

"No...No…is it that obvious?" she asked

"Yeah, but that's ok so is he cute? What's his name?" I asked

"His name is Seath Richmond and he's really hot. I ran into him during 9th period." She said

"Oh yeah I've met him before and chika he's fine you should go out with him." I said

"Yeah ok right come on let's clean this up and watch a movie." She said

I shrugged and helped her clean up. We grabbed some blankets and pillows and spread them on the couch. She told me to make popcorn which was lying on her kitchen counter and she said she'd pick the movie. After I finished making the popcorn I put it into a bowl and shut the lights off. There was on light on in the living room when I got in there.

"You don't mind a scary movie do you Isobel?" Zar asked me.

"No that's fine I actually like scary movies and don't keep calling my Isobel. Just call me Izzy." I said. I really wanted to become closer with her so this was a start.

She went to a little shelf where I saw movies were.

"Ok Insidious or The women in black?" she asked me.

"I haven't seen the women in black I didn't even know it came out yet!" I said excited

"Will watch that then, don't ask how I got it it's my little secret." She said popping it in the DVD player.

She came and took a seat next to me and shut off the light. Her whole apartment was dark besides the light from the T.V. Stella hopped on the couch and then we all got comfortable.

The movie was about to play and I suddenly got a chill down my back. I had a really bad feeling and I think Zar did too…

**I left a cliff hanger hahaha I wonder what will happen…we shall see please review this is my first fanfic for a book so I would like to know how it's going. Please review and no flames!**


End file.
